


Diane Young

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff, Gay, High School, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Song fic, Soulmates, klaine fluff, klaine smut, lyrics, vampire weekend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nobody knows what the future holds, and it's bad enough just getting old."</p><p>Klaine fluff based on Diane Young by Vampire Weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diane Young

Of course Mr. Schuester doesn't like my idea. I slam my locker closed. Blaine's leaning against the lockers with that innocent look that I can never get enough of. Blaine. At least he liked my idea of singing Arctic Monkeys. I guess me and Blaine are the only ones who see how bland glee has gotten.  
~~"Baby, baby, baby, baby right on time."~~  
Wasn't I just doing my homework? Blaine pounced on me too quickly for me to realize what was even happening.  
"Eh Blaine.." I say, still dazed from him flipping me onto my back. Just from us barely moving, it sounds like Blaine's bed will give out soon. He smiles down at me, straddling my hips and smirking.  
"This bed is about done for, Blaine."  
"I don't know about that. We'll just have to find out."  
Ugh. What an adorable, cheeky dickhead.  
~~"Out of control but you're playing a role."~~  
I have to hold Blaine's hips down because surprising him with a blowjob while he's driving probably isn't the best idea.. I think Blaine thinks otherwise.  
"Kurtttt.." Blaine says, stuttering at the end of my name. He's close. I smile, but continue to quickly bob my head down on his throbbing cock.  
~~"So grab the wheel, keep on holding it tight."~~  
"Kurt, look at them."  
I turn and see an old couple sharing a sandwich outside a little café. The man laughs because his wife has mustard on her mouth. Instead of telling her, he just leans in and kisses it off her lips. A little weird, but mostly sweet.  
"Wasn't that just adorable?" Blaine asks, almost childlike.  
I giggle and nod my head in agreement.  
"We'll be like that."  
"Blaine, we're kind of already like that. We're sharing an ice cream cone. We're cute too, right?"  
He tips the cone towards my face, hitting the edge of my nose.  
"Of course we are, Kurt. We'll probably be even cuter when we're their age."  
Well, we'll just see about that.  
~~"Nobody knows what the future holds, and it's bad enough just getting old."~~


End file.
